Flames and flowers: tales of Chaos
by Nival Vixen
Summary: Unrelated and unconnected drabbles featuring Layla and Warren, the evil duo Chaos, and may include other relationships that are in the Chaos-verse. Companion to the Tales of Chaos. Rated M for a reason.
1. Flames and flowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

**Author notes:** The drabbles featured in this story are unrelated, and do not need to be read chronologically in order to be understood. Unlike _A Thousand Paper Lanterns_, these drabbles **are** related to the Chaos-verse. However, they can still be read separately from the other Tales of Chaos (_Nature and Fire_, _Heartless_, and _Mother Nature_.)

...

**Title:** Flame and flowers

**Word count:** 350 words

_Read on, oh faithful ones_.

...

Warren rolled over, a small frown on his face when he realised that Layla wasn't lying next to him anymore. He blinked his eyes open a few times, lifting his head to look for her when he deemed that she hadn't simply rolled off the bed or something. As he did his usual stretch, scratch, and yawn, Warren breathed in deeply through his nose, his yawn turning to a satisfied smirk. The whole room smelled of burning flowers, and it was a scent that he was fast becoming addicted to.

He saw that Layla was standing in front of the window, completely naked and unashamed of the fact. Getting out of bed, Warren moved to join her, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her body closer to his own naked one as he kissed the join of her neck and shoulder. She smelled of earth and sex, the scent stirring inside of him, a response to the memories of the night before.

"You okay, hippie?" he murmured.

"Perfect," she replied, and in the reflection of the glass he could see her smile. "Isn't it beautiful?" Layla breathed in awe, nodding to the world displayed before them.

Warren followed her gaze easily, seeing the bloom of flowers in their front garden. Beyond the garden and the small fence, the city of Maxville was burning. Buildings that weren't being attacked by flames were blocked and trapped by trees and vines of all kinds. He grinned at the sight; the city would be theirs by daybreak.

"It is beautiful," he agreed quietly, his lips lingering on her skin as his hands began to slide along her body.

Layla hummed in appreciated and turned around in his arms with a smile. She kissed him hungrily, biting at his bottom lip sharply as her vines encircled their feet.

"It's going to be all ours, Warren. The whole world, only ours," she said, her bright demeanour only enhanced by the look in her eyes.

"Only ours," he agreed with a nod.

Kissing her again, he led her back to their bed, their fingers and legs entwining together.

The world could wait a few more hours.

...

End of drabble.

Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!


	2. A Valentine's date worth remembering

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

**Author notes:** This one is hard smut, please don't read if underage or uncomfortable with sex scenes.

...

**Title:** A Valentine's date worth remembering.

**Word count:** 2,310 words

_Read on, oh faithful ones_.

...

Warren finished sweeping up the last of the confetti from the floor with an annoyed sigh. He'd been working all night, despite requesting the night off weeks ago. Mrs. Woo had agreed to his request, yet only half an hour before his date, he'd been called in to work. Mrs. Woo had apologised profusely, of course, but it hadn't exactly made up for the fact that he'd had to cancel his plans. The weather was awful for this time of year, and yet the _Paper Lantern_ had been overflowing with loving couples and _happiness_. It was enough to make him feel sick.

A knock on the window startled him, the broom dropping to the floor with a loud crash that was multiplied by the crash of thunder outside. He looked over to see Layla standing there, getting drenched in the pouring rain.

"Going to let me in?" she asked with a smile, moving closer to the door under the meagre amount of cover the overhanging roof provided.

"What are you doing here, hippie?" Warren muttered, crossing the room quickly to open the door. "And why are you wearing a bright yellow raincoat?"

She stepped inside quickly, shrugging off the coat and taking off the matching hat.

"Well, in case you haven't seen, it's pouring cats and dogs out there... Anyway, it's Valentine's Day, and it's tradition to see one's boyfriend on this auspicious day," she said brightly.

"Technically, it's Valentine's night, and it's nearly midnight, so the day's almost over," Warren replied. "You're dripping everywhere," he muttered, taking her wrist and pulling her into the restaurant, shutting the door behind her.

"Aw, you sound like you don't want me to kiss you," Layla said with a pout.

"Don't. _Pout_," Warren growled.

Ignoring him, she pouted some more until her face lit up in a mischievous smile. Layla closed the distance between them, her arms winding around his neck as she kissed him eagerly. Warren couldn't stay annoyed with her for long, especially not when her tongue flicked against his, and her body pressed up against his, both hotter than any flame he could conjure. He raised his eyebrows as she undid his apron, pulling it off quickly, her hands sliding under his shirt immediately. Warren yelped at the cold contact of her skin, moving away from her as fast as possible.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Get back here, I'm freezing," Layla said, moving towards him. "I had to sneak out of a two-storey house, walk to the bus stop, endure the drunks wolf-whistling at me, and then it took me two buses and thirty minutes of walking to get down here. The least you could do is warm me up!"

Warren shook his head, moving further away with each step she took forward.

"Please, Warren?" she asked, her voice taking on that breathy tone that he usually couldn't resist.

He shook his head again, still backing up. The back of his knees hit the seat in the booth and he fell back with a yelp. Before Warren had time to move, Layla moved on top of him, laughing at his expression. She trailed her hands down his shirt, slipping them underneath with a grin. He jerked at the cold sensation, his eyes screwed shut tightly.

"Any chance you'll stop acting terrified of my fingers?"

"They're cold, hippie. You know I don't like cold things," he muttered.

"Poor Warren," she murmured, nipping at his bottom lip. "Why don't you just warm me up so I won't be cold anymore?"

"Well, I can't do it when I'm under you, can I?"

"Afraid of the challenge?" Layla asked with a laugh, moving her lips to his ear.

"Fuck," he groaned as she bit on his lobe.

His body temperature began to rise considerably, and his hands were close to bursting into flames, yet they were both fully clothed and_ gods, this was __**embarrassing**_.

"There you go. Look at that, I'm all toasty and warm now," Layla said brightly, sitting up and moving off his body to stand up.

"Layla, get back here, _right now_."

She laughed, shaking her head, loose ringlets flying around her face.

"You really got all dolled up, didn't you?" Warren asked, sitting up and actually seeing her outfit properly.

She was wearing a green and red dress, long strips of material intersecting over her body, tightening at the bodice and black laces tying as a corset.

"Well, I **was**meant to go out with my boyfriend for Valentine's Day, so I wanted to look really damn kissable," she replied, smirking.

"You definitely do look kissable," he said, grinning back at her.

"Well, then?" Layla asked, splaying her arms wide. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to kiss me?"

Warren was up so quickly that she almost missed his motion, but she didn't have time to process it as his lips descended on hers, his hands resting on her hips, burning through the thin material of her dress.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Warren," she murmured, smiling against his lips. "Or night."

"I think you mean the day after Valentine's Day. It's past midnight now, hippie."

"You mean I got dressed up for nothing?"

Warren shook his head, his fingertips trailing down her dress. "Not for nothing. Although, I have to admit, I feel underdressed," he said, glancing down to his singlet and grease-covered work pants.

"You look fine. Better than I did last year, at least," Layla said, grinning.

"What, you mean when you burst in here, scared the daylights out of Mrs. Woo and covered the place in vines? Yeah, I look like I'm ready for Homecoming compared to you then," Warren said with a smirk.

"Charming, really."

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"I know. At least I got to watch you roast Will a few days later in Save the Citizen. That was fun," she admitted, grinning.

"Yeah, it was. In front of the school, no less. Best day ever, in my opinion."

"You're just saying that because we fucked in the Detention Room afterwards."

"Well, that certainly made it memorable," he added with a grin, pulling her body tighter against his.

"Of course. Screwing you in Maxville Penitentiary was another memorable day," Layla muttered, grinding her hips against his.

"Hey, if they were stupid enough to let us fuck in a room without suppressers, then it's their own fault we escaped," Warren chuckled, his teeth biting at the nape of her neck.

"Burning the place to the ground was probably a touch overdramatic though."

"I still maintain **that**was your fault," he replied, his hands moving up to cup her breasts firmly.

"I suppose using one of my vines to hold you against me might have had something to do with it," she replied, ending with a moan as he rubbed against her.

"_Might have_?" he echoed, a growl in his throat. "You made me cum so hard I brought a fucking _building_down."

She laughed breathily, her fingers moving to untie the bodice on her dress. "Want to see if we can do it again? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty pissed at Mrs. Woo for making us miss our date. I had a whole boat trip planned and everything. I was going to fuck you until the ocean itself burned," Layla murmured, grounding her hips down against him wantonly.

"I like the sound of that. We both like this restaurant though, so is there any place else you want to blow up?" he asked, his tongue flicking down her chest to take her nipple into his mouth.

It took her a long moment to compose herself enough to answer. "Well, there is the Mayor's house. The bastard doesn't stop staring at my breasts when I'm talking to him, and I swear he tried to pinch my butt the other day," she glowered.

A possessive growl and harsh fingers on her hips were the only response she received.

"Think you're up for it?" Layla asked, her dress dropping to pool around her ankles.

Warren smirked at her when he saw that she was completely naked. He nodded as he pulled her against his body.

"Now _you're_the one overdressed," she murmured, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt swiftly.

He pushed his pants down over his hips, his briefs moving down in the same motion. Warren pulled her to him, his cock hard and nestled against her. Layla smiled at him, that sexy infuriating smile that made him want to fuck her even more. Warren thrust into her, her resounding gasp making him grin.

"Never fails to turn you on, does it?" he murmured, his hands travelling over her body.

She murmured a soft agreement, moving her hips against his. Warren grabbed her hips tightly, pulling her closer as his hands burned. Layla shivered at the pain, rocking against him faster. He groaned at the feeling, his lips capturing hers quickly. Warren moved her back against the seat, pinning her wrists with one hand while the other held her in place.

"Warren? Wait a minute," Layla murmured between kisses.

"What?" he asked, his lips hot against her neck.

"You're making me very, very hot, and we're going to melt the seat if we don't move soon."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it under control," Warren said, chuckling.

"Like you did in the forest?"

"Again, not my fault," he growled.

She laughed against his shoulder, bucking her hips slightly. Warren shook his head and kept her pinned down where she was with his body weight. He moved one of her legs slightly, the table shrinking down to a seed to get out of their way. Layla grinned up at him, pulling him down to kiss once more. He kissed her eagerly, his lips curving into a grin as they continued their rhythm. As he began to move faster, a now-familiar sensation began to build up inside of him. His body started to burn, his hands flaming against her skin. Layla moaned, her back arching against him.

"Can you handle it?" she murmured, flicking her tongue against his lips.

"_Always_," he replied softly, the pressure and heat intensifying.

A vine wrapped around their wrists, twining its' way down their arms as Layla moaned and writhed against him wantonly.

Warren forced himself to keep his eyes open as the flames began to consume and devour him. He stared into Layla's eyes, and as she began to orgasm, clenching around him tightly, Warren pictured the Mayor's house. He thought of it on fire, burning, flames licking at the rooms and furniture, setting everything inside ablaze. In his mind, Warren watched as it burned, turning the structure into nothing but soot-covered bricks.

As he imagined it, so it started. The fire didn't let out any smoke, controlled as it was in his mind, and no alarms were set off to warn the Mayor of the danger. Even if they had gone off, the Mayor wouldn't have been able to move anyway, as a thick rope of vine was wrapped around his body to keep him secured to the bed. The Mayor's wife had learned of her husband's cheating ways, and had decided to go to her mother's home in Westville until she forgave him, so he was the only one in the house.

Just as the final flame burned the Mayor's house down, Warren orgasmed hard, buried deep inside Layla as she came for the second time, thorns from her vine piercing their skin. She smiled at him contentedly, the vines disappearing as the seed began to grow into a table once more. He kissed her, his arm wrapping around Layla's shoulders as she sat up, her own arms wrapped around his waist.

"That was good," she murmured, grinning at him. "Want to do it again?"

"Sure. Just not here," he added, raising his eyebrow slightly. "This was as uncomfortable as I want to be when fucking you."

"So no sex on the edge of Sky High again?"

"I didn't say _that_," Warren muttered, kissing her as he stood and pulled his pants on again.

Laughing, Layla sat up, taking her offered dress, pulling it up over her hips before retying the corset. She watched him as he zipped his pants and buckled his belt, his body covered with a slight sheen of sweat. Warren smirked over at her as he pulled his shirt over his head. By the time the material was on him properly, Layla was standing directly in front of him, biting her lip as she looked at him with darkened eyes.

"All right there, hippie?" he asked, his hands resting on her hips.

"Perfect," she replied with a quick grin. "Mind if I come home with you?"

"Of course not. Mum's off on a business trip for the Mayor... You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

Layla smirked briefly. "Come on, the next bus isn't too far away."

Warren grabbed his apron, going to the back locker area to put it away and grab his bag. He was back in the restaurant in moments, Layla wearing her bright yellow raincoat and hat.

"I'm going to buy you a black raincoat one day. You wearing that makes me feel like a cradle robber," he muttered.

She just laughed at his expression, stepping out of the warm restaurant and into the cold night. He sighed and followed her, locking the door behind them. Layla opened an umbrella, holding it above them so Warren wouldn't get wet or cold. He kept his arm around her waist to stay under the umbrella and as far away from the rain as possible.

As they walked to the bus stop together, the wailing of a fire truck and ambulance could be heard in the distance.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	3. Grains of sand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

...

**Title:** Grains of sand

**Word count:** 1,184 words

_Read on, oh faithful ones..._

...

Hourglass was smart. Much smarter than most people seemed to realise, and even those that did notice simply attributed her intelligence to her future-seeing ability. They were wrong by far, yet it wouldn't be until Sky High when she was forced to do her exams in the Detention Room and still passed with flying colours that anyone would realise that she was actually smart on her own merits. By then, of course, she had been shunned and bullied to the point where she no longer cared that people thought she was cheating.

Despite her ability, Hourglass had been placed on the Sidekick track. It wasn't that it was her power was unworthy of the Hero status, but rather that she was blind. According to Coach Sylvester, her inability to see was supposedly limiting and therefore, she couldn't be a Hero.

Over time, it became apparent that her lack of sight wasn't limiting in any way whatsoever, and she was quickly transferred to the Hero track. Hourglass didn't mind, but other Hero-classed students saw it as an offence to their own powers that a _Sidekick_ had been transferred across. She saw everything that the bullies at school planned to do to her, and was able to avoid the numerous chairs, stuck out feet, suddenly-opened locker doors while she was walking in the hallway. Most of the students became bored quickly, but some saw it as a challenge and attempted to break her in more creative ways in order to win what they saw as a new game.

Most of the teachers ignored the fact that she was being bullied in this way, and if any did ask about it, she simply said that nothing had happened. Hourglass knew exactly what would happen if she admitted anything, and knew that this was far easier to deal with.

After one particularly bad day involving ray guns that were _accidentally_ misfired during Mad Science, Hourglass cornered her bully, telling her in great detail exactly what her life would be like if she continued this way. _An unplanned and unwanted teen pregnancy that resulted in her being kicked out of her parents' house; it would be the catalyst of their divorce only a year later; she would have to live in a trailer home because her boyfriend would deny that the child was his, and she would be branded a slut; the looks that she was so vain about would fade within a few years due to alcohol abuse; her child would grow up being resented, and in turn, be resentful until she ran away from home at fifteen years old. She would die alone, old, and ugly_.

The girl had run away from her sobbing, broke up with her boyfriend that afternoon and left the school entirely by the week's end. Rumours abounded in the cafeteria, some claiming that Hourglass had manipulated the girl's future until she was too scared to leave the house, others saying that Hourglass had lied; all of them concluded that Hourglass was to blame, and she was branded as a villain for her actions.

After passing her exams with flying colours at the end of the year, receiving a higher mark than most seniors, Hourglass had been moved up to the senior class. She was only fifteen years old when she graduated from Sky High, but she had refused to pick a Sidekick or even use her power to fight. No matter that she wasn't fighting against heroes **or** villains, her refusal to fight resulted in more talk about her being a villain.

Instead, she went to work at a relatively new company in Maxville, making them soar until she had control over the business in a matter of years. From there, she did the same for three more local businesses, each within different sectors of the community: medicine, finance, food, and construction. They were all under her control by the time she was twenty-five years old, and she was rich enough to retire before she'd reached her thirtieth birthday. Instead, she bought a few smaller businesses in real estate. By thirty-two, she was a main benefactor to Sky High, and one of her larger donations allowed them to purchase the anti-gravitational device.

_Three years later, Chaos would rise, and with her support, they would control every part of Maxville in a matter of months. But first, Royal Pain would return, be defeated by the Commander's son and his friends. Then, not even a year later, the Commander's son would break Layla's heart, the guinea pig girl (a whisper of _Airborne _and _Shifter_ flew through her mind, but she focused her attention on this instead) would increase the heartbreak through betrayal, and Layla would lean more heavily on Warren. They would become closer friends than Layla had ever been with the Commander's son, and eventually their friendship would become love. They would keep each other sane, heroic, _**_vanilla_**_ until the right time_. _It was only then that the time would be right for Hourglass to introduce herself to her future lieges_.

Hourglass was smart, smart enough to know that her time would come to finally become exactly what everyone had expected of her in the first place. She was smart enough to know that she could never be a hero, not when her talents were disregarded and mistrusted by the other heroes anyway. She would flourish as a villain, she would be respected, and for all of her smarts, Hourglass was still human enough to want that opportunity to be her own person and be respected for it.

She took a few deep breaths as a vision left her mind, her head swimming with scenes of the future, of possible futures, of fixed points, and every grain of sand that was, could be, and might have been. Her eyes scrunched up tightly, Hourglass gave a low whistle. Her phone beeped in response, and she picked the device up so she could call her assistant.

"Good morning, Sarah... I want to buy _Labyrinth_. Yes, the tabloid magazine. Go as cheap as you can; I need to fix it so it can actually be useful."

With that done, she hung up from the call and sank down onto her armchair, images still swimming behind her eyes. She just had to be patient, and Hourglass knew that everything would fall into place.

She focused on Chaos' future for a moment, saw the heated arguments, the passion between her two lieges, the night-long discussions, and the recruitment process that they would go through. Their future spanned anywhere from an hour to their future generations, and Hourglass would be there for all of it, from their beginning to their end, if they so chose to end their reign. Beside her stood a boy who would become a man she could depend on. His superpower was underestimated due to his large build, and despite the bully he had been once, he would find the same acceptance under Chaos' reign as she would. Hourglass couldn't wait for it all to begin.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Triumph

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

...

**Title:** Triumph

**Word count:** 228 words

**A/N:** This could be considered a prequel to the drabble 'Flames and flowers'.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

She stood on the platform above him, watching as the world died in a mix of poison and flames. He never believed that she could ever be this evil, to watch as the men, women, and animals - the very ones she once swore to protect with her life - died before her, screaming and begging for mercy, for death, for god to save them. Only one plea would come true, and she just watched as their deaths and suffering were drawn out for her own amusement.

One of the victims called out to him, and with an incredulous look at her stupidity, Warren increased the intensity of the flames, twisting them around her tighter. Her screams followed his fiery ascent up to the platform to stand beside Layla. He never believed that he would end up here, standing beside her as the world died, but now that he was here, Warren couldn't imagine being anywhere else. He grinned at the sight of her, clad in a leafy green outfit that he knew could both withstand and crumble under his flames, depending on their moods. He had the feeling that Layla would be all too happy to let him disintegrate her outfit later. For now, they had to ensure that their chosen victims wouldn't escape, so they both stood above the dying, evil triumphing for the first time in far too long.

...

End of drabble.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	5. Lustful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

...

**Title:** Lustful

**Word count:** 2,535 words

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

Steve hung up from the phone call, staring at the small red phone in his palm for a moment. He wondered if anyone would care if he just crushed the phone and pretended that he'd never had that conversation, never heard the call. Sighing, he ran a hand over his hair and headed down to the Secret Sanctum to get changed. Despite his reservations, Steve knew that he could never just ignore a call like that. He had to go and save Maxville from the villain's clutches again, even if the villain was actually a villainess in the form of one extremely attractive woman by the name of Lustful.

Josie had been called away to Rome, to attend some negotiations with the Ambassador in Italy or something, and she'd left him with express instructions not to fight Lustful on his own. But the Mayor had called, a haze of lust obvious even in his voice over the phone, and Lustful had made her demands. She'd promised to let the citizens of Maxville go if he'd fight her and come alone. There was no way the Commander could stand back and watch as the good citizens of Maxville were reduced to such mindless acts of debauchery, the lust in their minds taking over until they died of heart attacks, no matter who they were or how old. Lustful's power worked on old and young alike, so long as the person had enough hormones to become ... well, lustful. (Due to the nature in which people died, there was talk of Lustful wanting to call herself the Queen of Hearts, but all eventually decided that three syllables was too long to pronounce in a hurry.)

His tights on, cape adjusted, and glasses off, the Commander left the Secret Sanctum in the Jetcar (it wasn't really a jet car, but according to their PR agent, 'jetcar' sounded better than The Car) and headed into Maxville's centre, where Lustful was holding the Mayor. _She was probably caressing and kissing him too_.

Steve shook his head at the thought, his cheeks reddened slightly, and he shifted a gear, driving even faster. As he swerved past parked cars in the middle of the road, windows fogging up and lustful moans following him into the city, Steve shed his civilian persona and became the Commander, a superhero who thought of nothing more than the feelings the poor citizens around them were being subjected to against their will. If he didn't hurry, then they might even be killing themselves with sex.

Turning the steering wheel sharply, the Jetcar parked cleanly in the only available parking spot across from the Mayor's office. The Commander left the car and headed into the building. He figured that since he was expected, there was no point in trying to hide his entrance. The security guard was alone in the foyer, but the man's eyes were glazed, his eyes glued to the building's security screens as he stroked himself, wanton moans escaping his throat almost involuntarily. The Commander's eyes widened slightly, and he almost ran past the man to get to the elevators. Pressing a button, he stepped forward in relief when the doors slid open. Moans filtered out of the elevator, and his eyes widened further on seeing more than two people in various states of undress inside.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly, turning around and heading for the stairs, hoping that they'd be a safer and less traumatising trip.

A loud scream had the Commander running up the stairs as fast as he could, but the sight he came upon wasn't one of pain and torture, a woman's legs wrapped around a man's head as she screamed her release. The Commander stared briefly, a guilty pleasure at the sight.

"Oh, my. I-I'm sorry. I'll stop her soon. I promise," the Commander said, moving past them as quickly as he could.

The rest of the stairway seemed to be clear, and the Commander made it up to the top floor in a matter of minutes. He opened the door to hear a number of moans coming from various cubicles, and hurried past people, shielding his eyes the best he could as he headed towards the Mayor's office. The Commander hoped that the Mayor wasn't in any compromising situation, as the rest of the building's occupants were, and kept his eyes shielded as he walked into the office, just in case.

"Ah, the Commander. I'm so pleased you could _come_," Lustful murmured, her voice itself a sultry sound that few could hope to resist.

Looking up now, the Commander saw that the Mayor was tied up in the corner of the room, but was covered in red-lipped kisses, his eyes trained on Lustful's alluring and revealing form as best as he could from his awkward position.

"Let them go, Lustful. They're not the reason you're here; I am," the Commander said, stepping forward with his hands on his hips, the classic superhero pose.

She just laughed, her eyes roaming over him luxuriously, the tip of her tongue moistening her red lips. "_Am I_? What if I'm doing all of these people a favour? Giving them all a day of debauchery that they'll never forget?" Lustful asked, a wicked grin on her lips.

The Commander stepped forward involuntarily, the very sight of her lips making him long for her. It was a pheromone thing, Josie had told him that, and it was dangerous to even be in a ten-block radius of Lustful. Yet here he was, in the same room as her, and the Commander wondered what all of the fuss was about. In fact, she seemed almost innocent, with her big blue eyes shining at him like that. Her body was shapely, of course - a super named _Lustful_ had to live up to the name - and her breasts were large, smooth, perfectly round. _As if they were made for him to hold, to touch, to taste and mark. Overall, the most danger Lustful seemed to have was her thighs; they looked as though they could kill a man if they were wrapped around him, and what a way to go_.

Lustful made another laugh, this time her gaze was focused on one particular area of the Commander's body. He shook his head quickly, his traitorous thoughts clearing, even as he went bright red, moving his cape to hide his problem.

"Stop it, Lustful! Let them go and fight me properly."

"Stop it? Oh, my dear Commander, I can't stop my power any more than you can. You can't turn your power off, all of those big ... muscles and indestructibility, and I can't turn mine off either," Lustful murmured, moving towards him carefully.

He didn't move a muscle, watching her warily for weapons. She didn't produce any, simply smiling at him, albeit a little sadly.

"You were given the ability to _choose_ with your power: good or evil. But with mine and the response I invoke in people, I've only _ever_been viewed as a villain, and I can't escape that, no matter what I say or do... The people are out there fucking each other because of me, and I can't stop them. It's my curse, you see. The entire town is in the throes of pleasure, and not caring if every villain rises up to take over the city! I'm a danger to them, to you, to everyone, even myself. I only called you here to talk, Commander. Won't you talk with me?" Lustful asked, her fingers trailing along his bicep as she looked up at him through long blonde eyelashes.

He nodded, and she smiled prettily, standing up on her toes, her lips pressing up against his gently. As soon as she kissed him, a feeling overcame the Commander - no, **Steve**. The Commander disappeared at the touch of her lips, leaving nothing but the man in his wake - and he needed Lustful more than he needed to _breathe_. His lips crashed against hers, his fingers tearing at the ridiculous outfit she wore, her body pressing up against his. Lustful moaned against his mouth and Steve knew that no sound had ever sounded sweeter. She wrapped a leg wrapped around his waist, his hands now working at his own outfit. In a matter of seconds, he was buried inside of her, Lustful was screaming his name and he pushed her up against a wall, fucking her harder than he'd ever fucked anyone else before. His vision was nothing but a haze of lust, of sex, of the need to have, take, bite, claim, mark, grope, fuck, _fuck, fuck harder, please harder_. _Oh, wait, that was Lustful_. Steve grinned, his fingers digging into her hips as he happily complied. Lustful screamed her orgasm, Steve's own following a moment later, and accompanied in the chorus of screams and moans, a door slammed open behind them.

Turning around, Lustful still wrapped around his waist, Steve smiled at Josie happily, his orgasm's haze still clouding his mind.

"Oh, hello, Josie love. Care to join in?" Lustful asked with a giggle.

"No, thank you, Laurie," she said icily. "Steve, what are you doing?" Josie asked sharply, glowering at him, her hands clenched by her sides tightly.

"I caught Lustful."

"Yeah, with his cock," Lustful added, laughing again.

"Shut up, Laurie. Unwrap yourself from my husband this instant, and stand up against the wall."

"Well, if you wanted me on display like that, all you had to do was ask," Lustful quipped, unwrapping her body from Steve's and moving to the wall, her body in a promiscuous pose.

She knew that she was probably going to gaol, but despite that, Lustful knew that she had still won; Steve succumbing to her power and fucking her right in front of his wife was the kind of thing that would break the world's two greatest superheroes. It would all be because of her, gaol or not. She smiled smugly, even as Josie glared at her and moved forward, a pair of power repressing handcuffs in her hands. As soon as the large and bulky white cuffs were on Lustful's wrists, the moans that had been filtering in from the cubicles outside stopped completely, and Steve seemed to regain his senses. His eyes widened when he realised that he was exposed, and he turned to cover himself up again.

"Ah well. It was fun, Steve. Call me," Lustful said jovially over her shoulder, Jetstream marching her out of the Mayor's office.

She laughed at the sight of various women and men standing up, shirts open, pants gone, hands wet and sticky. The smell of sex in the air had no equal, and if the cuffs weren't on her, then Lustful's power would have increased even more. She could already feel the swell of pheromones inside of her, and she knew that if she kissed someone now, they would succumb to her even without an extra burst of power.

"Oh, Josie? How about a kiss? You know, for old times' sake?" Lustful asked, licking her lips. "Remember how we used to drive the boys crazy? I sure remember your hands inside my shirt," she added, grinning.

"Be quiet, Laurie. It was a mistake to choose you as my sidekick; I know that now. The only thing I'm doing with you is sending you straight to Maxville's Super Penitentiary," Josie muttered. "They've got power repressors, just like the ones you're wearing now. You'll never escape, and never be able to use your power again, just as it should be."

Lustful's eyes widened, and she stopped suddenly. "But, Josie, you said you loved me."

"That was _you_, your power, that wasn't _me_," Josie muttered, ignoring Lustful's giggle.

"Hmm, probably. Ah well, at least I got your husband to fuck me. I bet he's never been as rough with you as he was with me; poor thing's probably terrified of hurting his precious and perfect wife to really give you a good fucking," Lustful sneered. "I'm going to be bruised for _months_," she added, a shiver of pleasure flowing over her.

"You're sick, Laurie," Josie said, shaking her head pityingly as she led her prisoner out of the elevator and through the foyer.

"_You're_ jealous," she replied, turning around suddenly, slipping out of Jetstream's grasp only to kiss her soundly. "I _did_ask if you wanted to join in," she murmured, her tongue flicking against Josie's bottom lip.

Josie made a sound, something between a moan and protest, and with a smirk, Lustful continued to kiss her. In the background, she heard the security guard's moan add in to the chorus, and the pleasure he felt at the sight of them kissing increased her power, no matter the cuffs around her wrists. Some powers just couldn't be contained when they were in such a close and personal proximity - the cuffs could only contain what she emitted to others that weren't right in front of her, _kissing her_- and Lustful's lipstick increased the pheromones as well. They worked so well until Josie herself was undoing the cuffs, freeing Lustful so she could get more of her. The moment she heard the cuffs open, Lustful pulled away from Josie, licking her swollen lips in pleasure.

"You always _did_know how to kiss me best, Josie," she quipped with a wink.

A rush of power flew out of Lustful, a hazy red wave flowing out of her, hitting Josie and making her fall to the ground, before shooting up through the building. All through the office, people fell to the floor in an after-orgasm haze, their eyes closing, their pleasure exhausting them to the point of sleep. With everyone out like a light, Lustful gave another laugh, pressing a kiss to her calling card, a red smear lying beside Josie's fallen form.

Lustful left the building, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She could have killed them easily, but it just wasn't her style. Besides, it only meant that she'd be able to get a bigger rise out of Josie the next time they met. Josie, who wanted nothing more than to be seen as perfect to the world, and definitely not a woman who'd gone around town kissing villains-to-be like Lustful just to tease men. Josie was the best-known female superhero in the world, and she had to live up to the reputations of the abounding male superheroes if she wanted to make it in the super world. Even if that meant denying everything she'd done that didn't fit in with that perfection.

Josie was unable to look at Steve after what he'd done, and he spent most of his afternoon clearing off the old sofa lounge in the Secret Sanctum to sleep on that night, and presumably for a month or two after that. Leaving her husband in the Sanctum, Josie flew up to the house, the wall sliding shut behind her. In their room, she took out Lustful's calling card from her pocket, the red lips mocking her. Throwing the card in the bin, Josie lit a match, threw it in, and watched as the card burned, the red lips the last to fade away.

...

The end.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
